


Et je devrais lui être soumis ?

by Emy64



Series: Esclave [2]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite de "Tu seras mon esclave"<br/>Il faut bien assumer ses faiblesses... POV Héphaïstion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et je devrais lui être soumis ?

Pov Héphaïstion

Je me réveille au chaud, courbaturé mais étonnamment satisfait. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose en ce monde qui me mette dans cet état : une bataille glorieusement remportée. C'est une bonne fatigue, malgré les douleurs qui peuvent l'accompagner. Même s'il y a des vestiges de la bataille, le climat est plus serein. Il y a un répit entre le combat et la culpabilité d'avoir encore arraché la vie de tant de frère, qui pour seul crime ne voyait pas le développement d'Athènes du même œil que les premiers concernés…

Cependant les douleurs ne me satisfont pas aujourd'hui. Pas que j'aime les blessures qui accompagnent les combats, mais les élancements sont situés bien trop bas. Mes bras ne me font pas souffrir. Encore un peu vaseux, j'ai du mal à me remémorer l'issue de la bataille.

Soupirant en songeant à la langueur qui va me suivre toute la journée, j'ouvre les yeux en m'étirant, constatant qu'effectivement mes bras ne sont pas douloureux. Mes yeux se portent sur le plafond. Je fronce les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas ces moulures et ce plafond bien trop haut. Je ne suis pas dans la petite villa que je partage avec mes hommes… Aurais-je été blessé au combat ? Et on m'aurait transporté ici ? Mais aucune villa à Athènes n'arbore ce pavillon bourgeois…

L'inquiétude se fait rapidement une place dans mon être. Suis-je blessé ? Impossible… j'en aurais souvenir… Alors pourquoi m'aurait-on transporté dans un logement de cette qualité ? Agité, je me redresse vivement, mais je ne tarde pas à le payer, plié sur moi-même pendant qu'une trainée brûlante se propage dans le bas de mon corps. Une blessure à l'aine ? Non, ça je connaissais déjà et ce n'était pas ce genre de douleur…

Je repousse l'angoisse qui me tord les entrailles pour laisser la place à l'irritation. Je déteste la situation précaire dans laquelle me plonge cette incapacité à me remémorer l'issue de la bataille. Avons-nous seulement triomphé ? Avons-nous mis dehors les troupes de ce tyran ?

Un doute m'assaille soudain. Je crois me souvenir que ce roi a eu un impact important sur la bataille… Ai-je bien eu la tête ? Ce serait des plus glorieux… Un contact inattendu me fait sursauter douloureusement. Il s'agit d'une matière tendre et souple qui a frôlé mon bras…

Mon cœur bat trop vite, il pressent le danger. Ma tête pivote rapidement, et mon estomac se soulève, écœuré. Il y a quelqu'un dans ce lit que je n'ai jamais fréquenté, et ce n'est pas un de mes compagnons d'armes… Non, c'est toi, leur meurtrier ! Leur sang valeureux, fort, noble… C'est toi qui l'as répandu ! Et pourtant tu dors paisiblement… comme si leurs vies n'avaient pas, à tes yeux, la moindre importance… c'est certainement le cas d'ailleurs…

Alors pourquoi je me trouve dans ton lit en cet instant ? J'aimais mes hommes comme des frères… Nous avions tant affronté ensemble, et tu as détruit tout ça, insensible au prix d'un soldat valeureux… tu ne comptes qu'en richesses et en courtisanes… Et désormais j'appartiens à cette dernière catégorie… Si seulement je pouvais prétendre à un viol… mais c'est bien pire que cela… En abandonnant la lutte j'ai donné mon consentement à cette ignominie…

Tu remues et j'ai peur un instant que tu te réveilles, que tu me retrouve à ta merci, soumis à tes moindres désirs parce que totalement démuni de plain pour me sortir de cette passe. Mais il n'y a aucun risque… Tu es là, te prélassant dans ton luxe, privilégié même dans le royaume de Morphée, ta courtisane à portée de ta main cruelle…

Mon regard se pose une seconde au loin. Ta vue m'est odieuse, elle soulève mon estomac. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un rocher sur le torse tant respirer m'est pénible… Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle de mon corps pour t'échapper et te rendre les outrages que tu n'as cessé d'imposer aux miens…

Apollon, déjà à l'œuvre, brûle ma rétine pécheresse. Je détourne prestement mon regard et l'éclat d'un métal attire mon regard. Curieux, je me détourne de ton corps blasphémateur pour me pencher vers la surface qui renvoie au solaire ses rayons. Une lame d'un éclat envoutant git à terre. Celle que j'ai dérobé avant d'échouer dans ces quartiers, et que j'aurais du te planter depuis des heures dans la gorge, ou mieux… dans le cœur, si tu en es pourvu…

Fasciné par le pouvoir que me confère l'objet, et la vengeance qu'il porte, je le ramasse respectueusement, appréciant un court moment de puissance. Je pourrais te le planter dans le torse dès maintenant… Comment pourrais-tu parer le coup, toi qui dors comme un bienheureux ? Sot… On n'a pas idée de partager la couche de son ennemi, sans même s'assurer qu'il sera inoffensif… Mais on n'a pas idée de partager la couche de l'homme dont on veut arracher la vie non plus… du moins pas comme je l'ai fais…

Alors qui m'empêche de planter cette lame bien aiguisée dans la peau souple ? Ce serait si simple… Il ne le sentirait certainement même pas avant qu'Hadès vienne s'occuper de lui… Envouté par l'idée, je m'approche, me place correctement… La lame est juste au dessus de ton cœur… Il me faudrait juste l'abaisser pour que ton souffle se bloque à jamais dans ton torse…

Je relève mes bras, pour donner plus d'élan et donc de force à mon coup, mais je suis incapable de la ficher dans ta chair qui m'est pourtant odieuse… Rassemblant toute ma détermination, je m'oblige à venger mes hommes, pourtant la pointe ne pénètre pas ton torse… Une force inconnue, invisible, m'en empêche… Pourquoi m'avoir fait si faible ! Qu'ai-je fais pour offenser les Moires ? Aurais-tu aussi les dieux avec toi ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Un seul homme ne peut pas tant posséder !

Rageant silencieusement, je m'écarte du lit en attrapant le pagne qui signe ma domestication. Honteux et furieux, je lance l'arme symbole de mon impuissance au loin. Les tapis trop épais étouffent le son de sa chute. Pris au piège de cette cage aux barreaux en or, je m'éloigne de toi, tyran ignoble qui me soulève les tripes. L'air me manque, je ne sais plus comment me dépêtrer de cette situation…

Cratéros ? C'est un homme sans grande ruse, mais il a un cœur généreux, des valeurs, et surtout du respect pour les soldats. Accompagné par ce monstre d'homme, je serais assuré que personne ne songerait à empêcher mon départ… Mais je sais qu'il ne pourra pas m'aider. Il me l'a déjà dit, et j'ai déjà essayé de le convaincre de m'aider à m'enfuir… Il est fidèle à ce roi tyran… Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Je n'ai rien fais pour cet homme, mais j'aurais vraiment été fier de pouvoir m'attacher sa loyauté quand j'étais encore à Athènes. J'aurais été heureux de le compter parmi mes amis, et confiant en le sachant combattre à mes côtés… Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'avaient prévu les Moires pour nous…

Irrité de me savoir acculé, je me dirige vers le balcon. Je ne me mets pas dans la lumière, je ne mérite pas cette douceur… Je suis lâche, terriblement lâche… J'aurais du te tuer… J'en avais largement les moyens… Pourquoi t'épargner d'ailleurs ? Tu as tué mes amis, camarades d'armes, pillé ma cité, réduit tout espoir de liberté à néant… Et non seulement je me suis soumis à ta couche, comme un vulgaire courtisan, mais en plus je te laisse la vie sauve ! Est-ce là la vengeance d'un guerrier ? Non, juste la lâcheté d'un moins que rien…

Au moins je ne te laisserai pas le plaisir de me faire exécuter publiquement après ces humiliations. Puisque je n'ai pas la force de mettre un terme à ta monstrueuse existence, j'aurais au moins celle d'achever la mienne de ma propre volonté. Hors de question de te divertir encore…

Je pourrais choisir de mettre fin à mes jours en retournant contre moi cette lame que j'aurais du te planter dans le cœur depuis déjà longtemps, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je n'imbiberai pas tes si chers tapis de mon sang couard. Malgré le plaisir de connaitre l'horreur légitime que pourrait te susciter cette vision macabre, je résisterai à cette tentation. Je refuse de mourir en prisonnier, en courtisan, dans tes quartiers. Je ne souffrirai pas de ce nouvel outrage.

Je me dirige à pas lents vers le bord du balcon. La mort me tend les bras, mais je ne me précipite pas vers elle. Je n'ai pas un tel désir de connaitre le royaume d'Hadès, froid et sombre… Ce n'est pas dans les Champs Elysées que j'irai séjourner, je le sais déjà… Mais la vie d'oiseau en cage, prostitué, me révulse encore plus. J'ai fais mon choix.

Déterminé, je grimpe sans difficulté sur la rambarde de marbre qui ferme le balcon. Malgré la hauteur, le vertige ne m'affecte pas. La sensation de la mort imminente efface ce malaise… Mon cœur bat, fort, impérieux, et c'est le seul son que j'entends. La hauteur du balcon m'offre une vue magnifique sur la ville qui fourmille joyeusement, qui se complait dans la cruauté du pouvoir imposé… Cependant l'aspect parfaitement lisse de la ville regorge d'un certain charme, voire d'un luxe étouffant. Je me ferai un plaisir de troubler cette blancheur immaculée, ces pavés sans défaut, en venant les rougir de mon sang barbare à leurs yeux… le rouge de la honte qu'ils devraient tous exprimer… le rouge du sang qu'ils ont fait couler à Athènes.

_ Non ! Héphaïstion, je t'en prie, sois raisonnable !

Mon cœur sursaute alors que je pivote vivement, par réflexe. L'équilibre précaire manque de m'attirer vers le bas, et je ne tarde pas à me souvenir de mon projet, du poids qu'il a pour moi. J'ai beau vouloir me concentrer sur cette ultime rébellion, ton apparition hante mon esprit. Tes mots et tes actes divergent… La force de ta voix et ton apparition inattendue dans mon dos a failli me précipiter en bas. Te crois-tu vraiment intelligent de surprendre une personne dans cette position ? Comment homme si peu éclairé peut-il régir un royaume…

Je me détourne à peine de mon objectif pour te jeter un regard méprisant. Ta seule existence est pour moi une insulte. Si je n'avais pas hésité, déjà à Athènes, je n'en serais pas diminué à sauver ce qu'il me reste d'honneur en m'offrant à Hadès ! Il n'est cependant plus temps de revenir en arrière. Chronos, seul digne de changer mon erreur, a péri depuis longtemps… tué par son fils, dont tu te prétends toi-même héritier… Cette complicité m'écœure. Je ne la supporterai pas davantage.

Je ne le laisse pas paraitre, mais je suis troublé par ton comportement. Pourquoi paniques-tu ? Qu'est-ce que ma mort te ferait perdre ? Le divertissement de pouvoir choisir le lieu, l'heure et la manière, et de pouvoir jouir du spectacle certainement…

Pourquoi mon cœur s'élance-t-il de la sorte à ta vue ? Cette situation est ridicule ! Aphrodite me punit-elle pour avoir négligé ses temples… ? A-t-elle envoyé à ma poursuite son fils diabolique pour que je m'éprenne de celui que je dois haïr ? Il est bien connu que la cruauté des dieux n'a aucune limite…

Ce désir me dégoûte. Je ne l'accepte pas ! Il n'est pas mien, je le conteste, je le répudie ! Qui que soit celui qui l'a installé en mon sein, je le chasserai pour me laver de cet affront ! Il n'est pas écris qu'Héphaïstion, fils d'Amyntor, se soumettra aux désirs de ce sot qui croit pouvoir tout ce que ce monde compte de richesses !

Pourtant la tentation est forte… Mes lèvres gardent le souvenir des tiennes… Elles m'appellent, mais mon cœur vomit sa rage à ton égard… Je pourrais allier les deux envies… Me jeter sur ses lèvres, pour mieux mordre dedans et faire couler le sang…

Je descends de la balustrade sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Mon désir de te faire du mal, de te rendre la douleur permanente que tu m'infliges, est trop fort… Le baiser fuit mes pensées. Je ne veux pas de tes élans, tu peux les garder pour tes courtisanes. Je ne fléchirai plus !

C'est mon poing qui vient à la rencontre de ta bouche. L'impact est tel que tu te retrouves au sol. Ce n'est pourtant pas suffisant, pas à mes yeux. Je me jette sur toi, ne me souciant pas de te savoir déjà à terre. Je te frappe, encore, encore, et encore ! Je suis bien incapable de m'arrêter ! La haine courre dans mes veines, et elle a besoin de s'exprimer ! Puisque tu es la cause de tout ceci, il est bien naturel qu'elle te soit adressée !

Tu ne bronches pas, tu te contentes d'encaisser, sans jamais chercher à me rendre mes coups… c'est à peine si tu cherches à arrêter mes coups… Pourtant tu devrais ! Tu devrais t'acharner sur moi, me frapper ! J'ai besoin de ces coups pour alléger ma culpabilité, pour recevoir le juste châtiment de ma couardise, de ma traitrise…

Je défaille, manquant de forces… J'ai gaspillé mon peu d'énergie dans ma rage irraisonnée… Et maintenant ? Vas-tu me tuer ? Je ne saurais le supporter… Pas un outrage de plus… Je refuse de mourir de ta main !

Mes larmes coulent. Elles signent mon dépit, mon impuissance remarquée… mais certainement pas mon abandon ! J'ignore ce qui adviendra de moi, ne serait-ce que dans les heures à venir, mais si tu me laisses la vie sauve, sois assuré que ta vie sera toujours en danger…


End file.
